


Terrible Things

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Inoue have their first baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Things

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_   
_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_   
_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_   
_The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

* * *

 

Ichigo was shocked when he found out he was going to be a father. Everything was going perfect in his life. The love of his life was pregnant with his child, his friends were all happy for them, but something seemed wrong...

* * *

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_   
_I can't help but notice, you're staring at me._   
_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_   
_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

* * *

 

Inoue had noticed the orange-haired male staring at her from time to time, and she stared back at him with curious eyes. 

Inoue had always had a crush on Ichigo, she was just too shy to tell him how he felt. It wasn't long before their friends caught on and focus on the pair with waving eyebrows and kissy faces. It was getting a little awkward to be around the male, till one day Inoue decided that enough was enough. 

 

"Ichigo..."

"Yes, Orihime?" 

* * *

 

_Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink_   
_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_   
_Too young to notice, and too dumb to care_   
_Love was a story that couldn't compare._

* * *

Ichigo and Inoue had kissed for the first time at a party during New Year's Eve, it was short and sweet but was filled with love and happiness. Of course after the kiss, the orange-haired girl blushed and smiled at the male, who returned the smile. 

 

The pair seemed to be the life of the group. Always smiling and laughing at the friend's jokes, while the other smiled at them, happy for them. 

* * *

 

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_   
_I made you a present with paper and string._   
_Open with care now, I'm asking you, please._   
_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Inoue looked down ant the kneeling Kurosaki in shock, then tears filled her eyes and she smiled at him, before giving him a small nod and watched at the male put the small silver ring onto her finger. 

* * *

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_   
_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._   
_Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,_   
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

* * *

Ichigo sat at a chair by his wife, who was very sick. She had a rough delivery with the baby and was now barely keeping herself awake from the dark sleep that would take her any moment. Tears were running down Ichigo's face at his smiling wife, her bright smile she had always had when she saw him. 

 

"Ichigo..." her weak voice sounded through the silent room, the only sound was a heart monitor and beeping of the machines. Ichigo's head darted up to the smiling girl. 

 

"Please...don't cry...you need to be there for him-" she had to stop due to the racking coughs that filled the room.  Ichigo gripped her hand tightly, but not too tightly. 

 

"How can I do anything without you there beside me?" he whispered. 

Inoue smiled sadly at the man she loved. 

"You just have to, don't leave him alone, give him the love of two parents, and please Ichigo..." she sobbed suddenly. 

 

"Don't forget me..." the heart monitor stopped.

* * *

_**Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.** _

* * *

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_   
_If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose_   
_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you._   
_I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of a headstone by his mother's and smiled at the little boy holding his hand, he had his dad's spiky hair and his mother's eyes. He was tough like his dad but gentle like his mother.

 

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Was mommy pretty?"

 

Ichigo smiled and crouched down to his son's level.

 

"She was the most beautiful woman in the world."

* * *

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this_   
_Because life can do terrible things_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
